1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection result retrieval device and an inspection result retrieval method for retrieving inspection results from a database that stores inspection results regarding constructions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various constructions (also called structures or infrastructures), such as bridges, roads, tunnels, dams, and buildings, are inspected by inspectors having expertise. The result of inspection of a construction conducted by an inspector includes various types of information, such as the date and time of inspection, information (for example, an ID (identification), a name, and/or position information) with which the inspected construction can be identified, the type of construction, structural information about the construction, inspection image data of an inspection portion of the construction, the presence of damage in the inspection portion, the type of damage, and the assessment of damage. An inspector inspects a construction in accordance with, for example, a checklist created in advance and indicating inspection items and the details of inspection and reports the result of inspection of the construction (see JP2006-338312A).
The result of inspection of a construction reported by an inspector is accumulated in a database. Therefore, it is possible to access the database while using, for example, the date and time of inspection, the type of construction, the type of damage, and the category of assessed damage as search conditions and to retrieve and display inspection results that match the search conditions (see Kei Kawamura and one other, “Development and Practical Use of Bridge Maintenance and Management Assistance Database System for Yamaguchi Prefecture”, pp. 3 to 4, [online], [retrieved on Aug. 31, 2015], the Internet <URL: https://www.cgr.mlit.go.j/ctc/tech_dev/kouryu/T-Space/ronbun/pdf/22_yamaguti/22_yamaguti_3-1.pdf, hereinafter referred to as NPL 1). Further, Yusho Ishikawa, “Infrastructure Management using ICT, Collection and Analysis of Information regarding Maintenance and Management of Roads, Bridges, Public Facilities, etc.”, p. 13, [online], [retrieved on Aug. 31, 2015], the Internet <http://download.microsoft. com/download/F/D/7/FD769695-8B4C-4E56-9F 18-5E3991B6B3AB/a3.pdf> (hereinafter referred to as NPL 2) discloses a technique for retrieving, from a database, and displaying inspection image data of past inspection results similar to inspection image data of a newly obtained inspection result. With the techniques described in NPL 1 and NPL 2, it is possible to assess damage that has occurred in a construction by making a comparison with past inspection results accumulated in a database.